


[Podfic] Virgin State of Mind

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs to get laid or risk becoming the next virgin sacrifice. Fortunately, Danny is an altruistic kind of guy. Inspired by <a href="http://yviwashere.tumblr.com/post/53781846848/unleashed-sneak-peak-ft-danny-stiles-and">this scene</a> from Unleashed (ep 4 of season 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Virgin State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Virgin State of Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856770) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



I can't believe I did a smut story... but it was the cuddling at the end and Danny's dimples that drew me in. 

(Plus, I ship Danny + anyone)

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-virgin_state_of_mind.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-virgin_state_of_mind.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 


End file.
